Frog Prince
by Moonprincess92
Summary: Luna has no idea why the frog is following her everywhere. What she does know is to break the spell; you have to kiss the frog. :Oneshot implied NevilleLuna PostDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Neville, Luna or even the frog.

* * *

Frog prince.

Luna has no idea why the frog is following her everywhere. What she does know is to break the spell; you have to kiss the frog. :Oneshot implied NnevilleLuna PostDH:

* * *

"Come back here!"

_SPLASH_!

Luna grunted slightly as she hit the water. Lily-pad's flowed around her and one even flew up and onto her head as she grumbled. She stood up, twisting water from her skirt. The frog had disappeared again. Great.

She was down by the stream near her house. She has come to pick some more fresh-water plimpies to make a soup, when she spotted the frog on a lily-pad, watching her. At least it looked like it was watching her.

But it didn't leave her alone. The frog followed her everywhere she went when she was down by the river. It'd never follow her all the way to the house, but would watch from the bank of the stream.

Luna was rather curious as to why this little frog behave as such, and when her father had reminded her of a story he once told her, she figured why it couldn't be true. After all-just because "The Frog prince" was a muggle story, didn't mean people didn't turn into frogs in real life-look at animagus's.

So she had tried to catch the frog. Unfortunately, it liked to watch her-but it wasn't very fond of being caught. It swam away, jumped through the reeds and hide every time she got near it. This particular time, she had ran too fast in the knee high water and promptly fell in.

The frog poked his head out from under a lily-pad and ribbited loudly. Luna looked at it, scrunching up her nose as she thought what the best way to apprehend it was.

"I'm never going to catch you, am I?" Luna asked it. The frog ribbited again and Luna sat back down in the water, her hands round her knee's. The water wasn't actually cold, as it was August, and the current made her skirt move off to the left, where it bumped over the ripples.

"I've been trying to catch you for a week now." Luna said. The frog climbed up onto the lily-pad it was hiding under and watched her, as if he could understand her every word. "But you're a smart frog. I guess I'll never find out whether you're a handsome prince or not."

The frog ribbited again. Luna laughed and looked round for her bucket she had brought down with her to collect some Puckle plant's when she felt something land on her knees. She glanced down and felt shocked to see the frog sitting there. He had never gone this close to her before. He ribbited again.

"What's changed your mind?" Luna asked him. The frog looked up at her as if to say '_Well a frog like me doesn't get a kiss from a pretty girl every day …_' Luna Laughed again and picked up the frog and brought it to eye level. She bent down-

"What in Merlin's name are you doing?"

"Neville!"

There was another splash as Luna stood up suddenly, dropping the poor frog. It swam away as Luna consciously raised a hand to the lily-pad on her head, as she saw Neville peering around the weeds, carrying a bucket of his own and wearing long gumboot's as he waded through the water.

"Were you kissing a frog?" Neville asked, sounding amused.

"No … well, turn's out they cure warts, rather than cause them, you know." Luna said. She pulled the lily-pad off her head as Neville came round the weeds to join her. "And to get the cure, you have to kiss them, so …"

"But you don't have wart's." Neville said, bending down to collect some plant. "And I think you're thinking of toads. But they don't really give you warts. I own Trevor, remember?"

"I know." Luna said. She noticed her frog in question, peering at her through the water. "Do you want some help?"

"Thanks." Neville said happily. "I came down here for some Puckle plant's-it only grows in water, and we don't have our own personal pond at Hogwarts, and I knew it grew round here."

"I was collecting some too." Luna said, picking up her own bucket. "But me and dad stew it-it makes a lovely soup."

Neville looked as if he'd like to laugh, but thought better of it. They spent about 10 minutes, bending down here and there, picking up stray Puckle plant from the water.

It was then Luna caught the frog watching her again.

"Neville-do you know anything about 'The Frog prince'?" Luna asked. Neville straightened up and frowned slightly.

"Not really." Neville said. "It's a muggle story, isn't it? I thought the princess kisses the frog and he turns into a prince, doesn't he?"

"That's what I thought, but maybe there was more to the story." Luna said reasonably. She glanced at the frog again. "I mean, maybe the frog … followed the princess around or something?"

"Maybe." Neville said. "I was never any good with fairy tales."

Suddenly, the frog jumped up at Luna and she shrieked in fright and fell over backwards into the water again. The frog ribbited and landed on her leg. Neville hurried over and picked up the frog before pulling her up by the hand.

"Little guy probably expects you to kiss him." Neville joked. "Maybe he is a Frog prince after all." Neville held him up to Luna, as if she were to kiss it. "Go on, he would be a handsome little fella."

Luna figured Neville was probably joking, but still … she had been trying to catch him to days, and here he was, waiting to be kissed. So she did-she kissed the frog, as Neville looked amused as well as surprised-he obviously was expecting her to say he was being silly or something.

The frog didn't do anything, but ribbited again. He jumped out of Neville's hands and swam away.

"Guess he wasn't a prince then." Neville said, looking after him. "I think its look pretty nice as a frog-would you kiss me?"

"I couldn't keep you as a frog forever, now." Luna answered. Neville gave a small grin Luna didn't see as she walked up the bank of the stream to her house.

"Come on Frog prince, I'm sure dad would let you stay for dinner-you'll like the soup." Luna said. Neville nodded and followed her up the bank.

Maybe she'd find her Frog prince some other time.

The End.

* * *

A/N: And this is my love for NL chanelling through again. Plus i felt like a hadn't written anything in ages. I should be probably writing the sequal to _Hermione is a Chess Piece _(Which_ is_ coming) but i had to get this into a story first. It was inspired by a picture drawn by the wonderful **Really Corking **on LJ, of Luna kissing a frog. It was Draco/Luna picture, but i just replaced Draco with Neville. Lol.

So i hope you all liked it. I over-do it when it comes to frog's-especially when Neville comes in. Lol.

Reviews appriciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
